Painful Nightmare
by CoCo's Gone LOco
Summary: My fic takes place right after the death of Kate. The next day, Tony discovers a young woman sitting at his desk. How will he react upon discovering that it was she who haunts the nightmares for years? And what secret does it hide?
1. Chapter 1

He knew he could not stop. Running, always running. He did not know why he would run, nor where he would but he knew he could not stop. His legs carried him over, all his muscles ached and the breathing became more and more difficult but he could not stop. Then he went through this dark alley he saw no end, hidden by a layer of mist. Of ghostly figures stood on the dark sides of the aisle, their faces hidden in the shadows. It keeps lent to their cries. They were nothing to him while others were waiting at the end of this alley. He knew they were waiting, they trusted him. He continued to race for them. Suddenly a figure emerged from the side. He recognized his mother died when he was a child. Slowing his pace, he observed his features. The pain came into his face. Pain, because she knew what awaited her child at the end of this alley. Pain, because she did not want to see him suffer. Pain, because she knew she had more first place in his heart. Then he ran because others were waiting. His body was protesting against the violent effort which he was subject, but he silenced. The blanket of fog that hid his eyes in the back of the aisle began to disperse slowly. He first saw a hair, dark as ebony. He paused, watching the young girl who turned to him. Her beautiful tanned skin betrayed her foreign origin. He had seen her eyes before. The light at the bottom of her eyes betrayed her feelings. He first read of love and tenderness, joy and pride. Then he detected pain and sadness that gripped her heart. He had read the same on the face of his mother. Then he saw the child she held in her arms a little girl aged three, with the same hair as her mother. The young woman placed her daughter on the floor, next to a boy he knew to be her twin brother. The fog had lifted, revealing the whole scene. Besides the two children and their mother stood a bed on which lay the youngest of the family, young baby a few months. The eldest was watching her little sister. It was the portrait of his mother except her eyes. Emerald green, they were similar to his. His eyes seemed to beg but he could not move. It was frozen, transfixed, unable to act. He knew that something would happen and he foresaw but could do nothing. He did not move when five armed men dressed in black approached the family. He did not move when one of them put his gun at the boy and murdered him before the same fate. He did not move when he saw the young woman rushing to her baby trying desperately to save her from this execution. He did not move when the green-eyed little girl ran to her mother before being hit by a bullet escaping deadly rifles of the five men. He did not move when the mother, having witnessed the execution of these children, turned to him, his eyes filled with pain and anger, sadness and rage. He did not move when it went off, the weight of his guilt weighting approach. He rested his gaze on the little girl with green eyes who lived her last hours. She turned to him and crossed her lips a cry. It was a cry that he could never forget, a cry which haunted all his life, even in his worst nightmares. "PAPAAAAAAAAAA! ".

When Tony awoke with a start, the cry of the little girl still rang in his ears a few moments. He gasped, surprised to find himself in bed, sweaty backs. The moonlight crept between the interstices of its components and danced on the wall facing him. He turned to his alarm clock showed 5:30. Knowing that he could go back to sleep, he decided to get up and use a good coffee. It was the years he was regularly getting this nightmare and it intrigued him. He did not know the young woman who appeared in his deepest sleep. And it was not for lack of trying. He had peeled all photo albums, open all cartons containing his memories of childhood and youth without being able to get their hands on any picture of her. He did not understand why a complete stranger came back as often in his thoughts, nor why he felt good to know in his dreams.

He put the coffee cup he had just finished in the sink. He did not want to think about the nightmare that made him shudder. Because he had to admit he was scared. He walked to the bathroom, hoping that a good hot shower would calm him. When he was ready, he decided to leave work, even if the clock, 6:45, was very early morning for him.

In the elevator that took him to his office, Tony realized that what scared him most in his nightmare was this impression that he had to know the little girl. The color of his eyes, so similar to his, it disturbed him. Then there were his eyes, and trust and love he read, every time he found her in hissleep. And finally his cry, this word was the last to cross her lips and which he had the curious feeling of being used. The young officer of NCIS was relieved when the elevator stopped and opened its doors, cutting short his thoughts. He walked to the space reserved for their team, that of Gibbs before stopping between offices, astonished. A young woman was sitting at his, idly flipping through a magazine she had probably taken in its affairs.

"What do you want,"he asked .

"I expected agent Gibbs," she replied without looking up from her business. "You know when he will get here?"

"No, but I do need my office, if it's not asking too much. Unless you do decide to occupy it all day."

"You know, it was enough to claim it," she replied, rising.

She met his gaze and he was unable to utter a single word. He recognized her brown eyes and delicate features. He wondered how is it that the mere sight of her black hair had not intrigued. Before him stood the young woman who haunted his nightmares. She looked just like water, except that which stood before him she was at least ten years older than his nightmares. While he was watching and, without saying anything, he saw an ounce of surprise and fear crossed his eyes. He barely had time to see the pain on his face paint before it closes and that his face no longer expresses any feeling. She moved away from his desk and sat down at one of McGee. Tony watched him without letting go of the gaze. Her figure seemed familiar. He never tired of admiring it, noting that she had the habit stuck behind the ear of a lock of unruly hair. After fifteen minutes, the woman sighed and looked up the magazine she was reading to dive into the eyes of Tony:

"You want something?"

"Yes ... No ... Finally ... Why do you want to see Gibbs?"

"To prevent him from killing one of the officers of my agency."

"And you work for?"

"Mossad. My name is Ziva David."

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. You know that your agent has killed my partner."

"You are mistaken, Ari would never have done that."

His phone rang, preventing replication of Tony He looked away and talk in Hebrew with his mysterious interlocutor. He even wondered if it was possible that she has the nerve to talk to Haswari under their noses as they tried desperately to catch him. The hand of his boss came down on the back of his head, causing him out of his thoughts.

"Boss?"

"Concentrate Tony. I want to catch this bastard."

"Exactly ... Speaking of Haswari ..."

"What's going on there Tony?"

" Mossad sent one of their agents."

Gibbs slammed the drawer of his desk with force before turning to his agent. Which escaped the furious look was visible to all.

"What do they think? It will be enough to send me a mercenary armed to their teeth to scare me."

"Agent Gibbs!" Asked a voice behind the two men.

"Jenny?" Gibbs replied.

"I have just been talking with the deputy director of Mossad. He sends one of his officers that this matter be resolved without creating a diplomatic incident between our two countries."

"I do not work with murderers."

"Why does everyone believe that Mossad agents are murderers?" Ziva asked, coming towards them. "I'm glad to see you Jenny."

" Me too Ziva. long time no see. How are you ?"

"All right. Nothing has changed, you know."

"You're still on track ..."

"Yes," she cut off before it unveils more.

The two men watched without saying a word exchange between two young women.

"Agent Gibbs, You will work with Officer David. You will share all information on this survey."

Gibbs did not answer, showing his displeasure. Jenny smiled, recognizing the distrust of his former partner.

"I owe my life to her Jethro," She whispered before returning to her office.

* * *

**Fixed the grammer a bit hope you like it. OOHh! and visit my profile i have a poll please vote i need the answer soon!**


	2. AN

**SNEAK PEAK TO MY NEW STORY AND POLL**

** PLEASE REVIEW ANSERS  
**

**oo hey what names do you like better:**

1: Angel Nicholas Gibbs

or

2:Nathaniel Mason Gibbs

What middle name do you like better: For Noah Sheperd/Gibbs

1:Matthew

2:Aleksander  
3:Saphir ( pronounced Sa-Feer )

4:James

5:Joshua

oh and remember the sisters names are unique so think about it if you want to know the names they are

Aschleighn ( pronounced Ashlyn) Ammarii Sheperd/Gibbs

and

Jennee Emmeri Sheperd/Gibbs


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:nope not yet**

** PS: THis is a translation of cauchemar douloureux by _emiliedavid with her_ permision i will change the story a bit and continue it.  
**

* * *

5 years later

As every morning, Ziva was sitting at her desk for over an hour when the output of the elevator sounded, announcing the arrival of her teammate. She looked up and saw the young Italian sitting at his desk, a charming smile on his face.

"Hello Ziva! You spent a good weekend?"

"Hello." she answered briefly.

He gave her a quizzical look before going behind his desk and turn on his computer.

"Well, McGoo! You know what is happening to our probation officer?" He asked, addressing his colleague.

"No, and you should leave her alone, Tony!"

"Tell me McConseil, since when I take your opinion into account?"

"Uh..." McGee mumbled, "You never listen to me Tony."

"Exactly. So why do you continue to give me advice?"

"Because, if you do not shut up now DiNozzo, you can find a new job tomorrow morning." the boss replied, advancing between their offices, a coffee in hand.

"Right away, boss." said the Italian.

"Get your gear, Dead marine."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

During the trip, Ziva looked at the houses silently. This suburban Philadelphia was inhabited mostly by families of military and police. This was not the first time she came here, but it was a long time that Ziva had stepped into the street where Gibbs stopped, and the last time she was alone. She watched her colleagues before leaving the vehicle to do the same. She stopped at the bottom of the big house while his colleagues climbed the steps to the porch. Tony turned around and saw her frozen in front of the car.

"Coming, Ziva?"

"Yes, I am coming."

He turned, looking concerned at the attitude of his colleague. The young woman had to make an effort to put one foot before the other. She did not move. Too many bad memories came back to him. She did not want to relive what had happened eight years ago. She just wanted to forget everything, and here her boss brought them here.

"What's going on Ziva? You don't look good." Tony noticed when she joined them in the living room.

The young woman looked at him, merely fix without answering. Did he realize thoughts and fears that hugging her heart? And if anyone recognized them? What would happen? The day promised badly. She grabbed the camera and began photographing the crime scene. Major Jerry McCoy was found by the housekeeper that McGee questioned. she said he lived alone since his divorce here, however, Ziva had discovered in his room women's underwear that did not seem to belong to Ms. McCoy. The employee had also discovered a window overlooking the rear and fractured, thinking immediately of a burglary, she had warned the police immediately. Then she would climb upstairs, she saw in a corner of the room the lifeless body of Major. This usually left the house before she arrives, she taught them. Ducky confirmed the hypothesis formulated by Tony: Major had been strangled. This situation time of death at around 23:30.

When Tony and Ziva had finished collecting all the clues, Gibbs sent the interview neighbors in the hope of discovering the identity of the young woman who attended the mysterious Major. As they crossed the street to the house opposite, Tony exposed his theory to his partner on the jealous ex-wife discovering the major with his mistress. But the young woman did not listen at all. She was lost in thought. For reassurance, she said that the neighborhood changed in eight years, and that she had known the people here, probably lived there longer.

Tony, increasingly intrigued by the behavior of teammate stopped. Surprise, the young woman who was close behind, lost his balance. Tony caught it but kept his hands around his forearms.

"What's going on there Ziva?"

"Nothing." she replied, trying to escape.

"You're behaving strangely this morning, you did not say a word, thou hast not walked once sent, you're still lost in your thoughts, you ... Ziva my God, there is something, so do not tell me nothing! I'd rather you tell me you do not want to talk about it rather than you mess with me like that." replied the angry young man.

"I'm sorry, but ... you know ... there are days like that sometimes, where you do not feel well. That's all and it does not matter."

The Italian peered into his, trying to detect a trace of a lie but finding nothing, he finally relêcher the young woman and went on his way to the door. While he hit, Ziva checha gaze any indication of the name of the family living here. She deciphered the word WALTERS on the mailbox and sighed in relief. Tony did pa time worrying about it because the door opened slightly on a young woman pregnant and carrying a child on her hip three years.

"Agent Tony DiNozzo, NCIS, and this is my teammate Ziva David. We investigate ... what happened to Major McCoy." he finally looked at the young child.

"Okay, you want to enter?"

"I think it will be better to discuss in effect."

"Okay. But I warn you, it's not very tidy. My husband went back to the front and with my pregnancy, I have a harder time taking care of Luke, and ... Finally voila."

Tony and Ziva followed him to the room where they sat down to chat.

"You know your neighbor?" Ziva asked.

"I knew especially his wife. She gave birth to her last at the same time as me. We got along well."

"You know why they divorced?" Asked Tony

"Not really. They were happy but ... a year ago, Jerry began working much more. He began to get more later. Lisa started to get fed up one day and she told him to choose."

"Did you know if he cheated on her?"

"At first this is what I thought, but Lisa told me that it was false. By cons, there was this woman ... I only saw once with Lisa but she told me she saw a lot of hanging around at home and especially around her husband".

"She knew her?"

"No. I cannot even describe you." Ms. Walters replied.

"Do you know the young woman that frequent Major McCoy?"

"What woman? He sees no one. He comes here when he comes home from work, and always alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I never saw another woman that Lisa into the house opposite."

"Thank you very much ma'am. We will contact you if we have questions."

When they were gone, Ziva and Tony gave an update on what they had taken. They were both agreed that the girl was not lying about not knowing the young woman attended the Major. But then who was she and why is she hiding? They went to the house next door. Ziva stood rooted to the spot recognizing the large building erected in front of them. She eventually recover accompanying Tony to the door. No answer came when he struck, as she expected. While Tony struck again, the door of the house opposite opened and a young woman addressed them:

"You are the police?"

"NCIS. Someone lives here?"

"This house is empty for years."

Tony and Ziva came down and crossed the street.

"Hello, greeted the young woman. My name is Helen."

"I am Agent Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David here. It's been the opposite house is empty?"

"I have built here five years ago and it was already several years that no one lived there. Yet it is still furnished. There is a legend in the neighborhood who said that long ago, a couple lived here with their four children. One evening, when the parents returned, they found the babysitter and children murdered. Since then we have never seen anyone here. Some say the evening, if you look through the windows, you can see the shadows of children playing in the house.

Tony was chilling. He turned and looked at the house. He had a strange sense of déjà vu. He could not explain the feeling he felt at the sight of this house. Why he shivered? Why did he suddenly feel like crying? He turned to his teammate who did not seem to be in better shape than him.

"It's going Tony?" She asked.

"I ... I think I know this house. I do not know how to say, but I have a weird feeling."

Ziva watc  
2 days ago

Ziva watched him, looking tense.

It's nothing." finally said Tony, "I probably worked on the murder from the time I was in Philadelphia."

The two officers resumed their interrogation proved fruitful. Helen had noticed one day a woman leaving the rear of the house staff. But unfortunately, she was unable to describe it. They returned to find Gibbs and McGee to inform them of their discoveries.

As they were about every four to get into their car to get to the NCIS headquarters and continue their investigation, a woman of a certain age approached them, inquisitive air. When she was close enough to see their faces, she exclaimed:

"I thought I was mistaken when I saw your silhouette, but I knew I still had my whole head. At the same time who would have thought to see you here one day? Wow, Tony DiNozzo and Ziva back in the neighborhood!"

At these words, Ziva that was becoming increasingly tense sighed. After all, she should have known that his secret would not take long. His teammates, as to them, watching the old lady, looking surprised. This, however, continued to address them:

"We thought you would not get back, even if you had not sold the house. After ... drama ... that you lived there. Oh my God, yet they were those little adorable!"

Ziva decided to cut before she talks too much. Leaves to unveil its ... their past, if it does so itself.

"Ms. Clayron! It's been long since we saw each other but we have been busy in recent years.

"Oh, you know, my dear Ziva, I thought you and your husband return to your country, Israel. This explained the new absence."

"And you were right. I left there a few months later to continue my work in Mossad."

"Alone?" Asked the old lady very insightful.

"Listen, we are in the midst of an investigation, if you want I can go home in a quarter of an hour but after discussing it I must return to work." she suggested to Mrs. Clayton, increasingly embarrassed .

"Gibbs." she asked, turning to him, "I can? I agree with you right after."

He nodded before getting into the vehicle, followed by McGee. He saw the other officer, still standing, observing their colleague.

- DiNozzo? You come.

The Italian sat quietly. The two men could see comvien he had been troubled by the scene that had just happened. He seemed completely lost, even more than them. They decided to say nothing and drove in silence, wondering what it meant to the exchange which they had just witnessed. They looked as Ziva still had many secrets, including some of Tony.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back at NCIS, Tony sat directly to his office. While McGee was going to do the same, Gibbs stopped him:

"McGee, you seek me everything you can about the murder that took place in the street long ago."

"But boss, go back a long time!"

"And then, McGee?"

"It will take time!"

"So why haven't you started already?"

McGee mumbled something before sitting down and plunging his nose into the screen. Gibbs watched while his second officer. Tony seemed to fix a point invisible in front of him, lost in thought. Gibbs then went to get coffee.

When he returned, McGee shouted at him:

'Boss! I found something. Here is an article published June 15, 2002." he said, displaying a log on screen.

"'A policeman and his wife discovered at their home the bodies of their children.'" Read the gray-haired man. "'And...'"

He did not have time to finish his sentence before the elevator doors from opening on their colleague.


End file.
